Early Morning Surprise!
by LTlover
Summary: A very drunk Luke ends up in bed with somebody other than his wife.


**Title: Early Morning Surprise**

**Characters: Luke, Tracy, Monica, Edward and Alice**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Rights. It's just for Fun.**

It was around 2:30 in the morning at the Quartermaine mansion. Edward, Monica and Alice were all sleeping peacefully in their bedrooms, however Tracy was wide awake surrounded by files and piles of paperwork that represented mergers and share holdings for ELQ. Working during the wee hours of the morning has become Tracy's nightly ritual as she waits for Luke to come home from the Haunted Star.

A taxi pulls up in front of the mansion. The cabby gets out and opens the rear door for the passenger. A very intoxicated Luke stumbles out of the cab and makes his way towards the front door. After several minutes of fumbling with his keys he finally manages to find the right key, opens the door and heads inside.

Luke is slowly making his way to the stair case as he is practically crawling through the

lightly lit foyer of the house. He reaches the bottom of the stair case and looks up and stares at the top for a long moment.

"I don't remember there being this many stairs this morning when I left." He mumbled to himself as he made his way up to the second floor.

Tracy glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was now 3am. "Luke is usually home by now" she said to herself. Over the past few months their relationship has become more like a regular couple. Luke has been good at letting her know if he wasn't going coming home at night or always says good bye before he heads out of town. She decides to wait a little while longer before she would become concerned.

Luke turns the handle to the bedroom door. The lights are out and the person in the bed is sleeping soundly. "I'm home mama" He whispers. Luke quietly starts to undress but briefly losses his balance. He grabs onto the dresser to keep himself from falling flat on his face. "That was close" he said out of breath. Luke is completely naked as he crawls into bed. As he slips under the covers he cuddles up next to the woman in the bed. "Tracy. Baby wake up. Daddy wants to play." He says as he is lightly kissing her neck. The woman in the bed slightly shifts her position, but does not wake up. "Come on Spanky, it won't take long. I'm already undressed; you don't have to do anything. Well it would be nice if you would participate but if you want to just lie there and let me do all the work that's ok too." Luke says starting to get frustrated.

"Not now Alan. I'm sleeping." The woman sleeplessly mutters.

"Why are you calling out to your dead brother?" Luke asked confused.

Suddenly the woman sits straight up in bed and starts screaming at the top of her lungs. "Help, help, help, help."

Luke is slowly starting to realize that it is not Tracy next to him in bed.

Edward is the first to rush into the room because his is just across the hall. He puts his hand on the light switch to turn the lights on. "What the hell is going on in here?" he yells as he sees Luke and Monica in bed together.

Tracy now enters the room and her jaw drops open as she sees her husband and sister in-law in bed together. "You pig." She screamed as she stormed out of the room and headed back to hers.

Alice was the last to come into the room. A look of disappointment came over her face as she realized what she was seeing. "Mr. Luke how could you."

"Alright everybody calm down. This was a mistake. I had too much to drink tonight and I got confused and went into the wrong bedroom. That's all." Luke said trying to defend himself.

"That's not all. You were fondling me in my sleep." Monica said angrily.

"Because I thought you were my wife. Dr. Q I am really sorry but it was just an accident." Luke said apologetically.

"Fine just get the hell out." Monica said as she pointed to the door.

"Um I kinda don't have anything on." Luke said trying hard not to laugh.

"Alice" Monica yelled. "I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms on the other side of the house. I want those sheets burned and I want new ones put on first thing in the morning." She said pointing to the bed that Luke's naked body was in.

"Yes Dr. Q. First thing." Alice said quickly

Monica and Edward started to head out of the bedroom. "I'm locking my door from now on." Monica said. "Me too, I don't want that reprobate in my bed" Edward bellowed.

As Alice was about to leave the room she looked at Luke and said; "I will always leave my door unlocked in case you get confused again." She winked at him as she shut the door behind her to let him get dressed.

Luke got dressed and head towards his and Tracy's room. When he entered the room he expected to find Tracy furious with him, but instead when she looked at him she busted out laughing. Luke was relived to find that Tracy was not angry with him, but he was puzzled as to why she was taking it so well. She has kicked out over silly things before he thought this would send her over the edge.

Once Tracy was able to control her laughter she explained to Luke that she had been standing in the hallway and heard the whole conversation with Monica. She knew it was an accident.

"I'm sorry Tracy. I really need to stop drinking so much."

"Yes you do."

Tracy put the files and piles of paperwork on top of a near by desk and then crawled into bed. Luke got undressed again; this time he left his boxers on. He too crawled into be next to Tracy. He was sitting up slightly in bed with his head resting on the head board and she was resting her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his body.

"So you were fondling Monica huh?"

"For the last time, I thought it was you. I was trying to wake you up because I was in the mood to play."

"Are you still in the mood or did Monica fulfill your needs?"

"Well I think you are going to have to take care of my needs because you're the only one that can satisfy me."

"I will satisfy you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Promise me that you will never end up in Monica's bed again."

"That's a promise I will keep. In fact in the morning I am going to paint our door neon green so I don't get confused again. Monica is one thing but I could have ended up in Edwards's bed."

"Oh don't even go there. You know what after that comment you aren't getting sex from me tonight."

"Ya your right Spanky I just grossed my self out too. Let's just go to sleep. I love you Tracy."

"I love you too Luke"


End file.
